Sweet on Saturn
by Sailor Garnet
Summary: Hotaru begins school at the Tenth Street Middle School, and one of her classmates is Shingo. He immediately crushes on her, and asks her to be his "date" at the school picnic. Little oneshot about Shingo and Hotaru. Please R&R!


NOTICE: I do not own Sailor Moon; she belongs Naoko Takeuchi.

Author's Note: This a story for all you Hotaru/ Sailor Saturn fans. I've been wanting to do a story for my favorite Outer Senshi, so I came up with this little one-shot. Please read, review, and enjoy!

--

It had been about two months since the defeat Chaos, and the Senshis were trying to return to their normal lives. Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru, who continued to share a house together, decided that it was best that Hotaru continue with school. She had continue to grow, and now looked to be about 13 years old. Also, her mind was advanced far beyond its years.

The three older Sailors had offered to place her back at the Infinity Academy, but her response was a passionate "NO! PLEASE NO!".

The three were taken aback by the girl's response. "I didn't know we'd get that response," Michiru said.

Hotaru sighed and began again. "Well, it's just that I was known as a freak there, because of my ability to heal cuts. I don't want to go back, please don't make me!".

"Oh, we won't make you go back!" Haruka said, putting a hand on her small shoulder.

"Well, I guess you can go to Tenth Street. That's were all the girls, except Rei, went during middle school. Probably no one will know you there, Hotaru," Setsuna said.

Hotaru's face lit up. "Oh, thank you!". Setsuna smiled. "Come on, let's go see you about getting you enrolled".

--

The following Monday was Hotaru's first day. She walked through the halls, dressed in a uniform like Usagi and Ami had worn. She stepped inside her home room, nervous. The teacher had long brown hair and wore a rose colored suit dress. "Hello, you must be Hotaru Tomoe! I'm Ms. Sakurada!".

"Oh, nice to meet you, Miss Sakurada! I had a friend who use to be in your class".

A surprised look came over the teacher's face. "Oh, who was that?"

"Usagi Tsukino ".

"Oh, Usagi! You're a friend of hers!? Well, it is a small world! Her brother is in my class now, too. His name is Shingo, but you probably already knew that! Actually, who'll be setting across from him".

She directed the violet eyed girl to her desk. Sure enough, there was the brother of Sailor Moon, setting across from her.

Shingo looked across to see who had set down. There was a girl with shoulder length black hair and sparkling violet eyes. She was cute, there was no denying that.

"So, you must be the new kid," he said, leaning towards Hotaru.

"Oh, yes. I just transfered here. I'm Hotaru Tomoe".

"Nice to know you, Hotaru. I'm Shingo Tsukino".

She smiled sweetly at him. "Wow, we should get more transfers like her" thought Shingo, turning back towards his notebook.

--

RING! RING!

"All right, everyone, that's all for today!" called their teacher.

"So, what'd think of our little prison here, Hotaru?" asked Shingo.

"Oh, I kind of like it!" she said, laughing at his comment. " I think Miss Sakurada is really nice".

"Yeah, you just gotta watch out for her pop quizzes. Otherwise, it's usually smooth sailing".

Saturn giggled again as she opened up her locker. "He's nice. He doesn't come across as the pain that Usagi paints him as. He's actually kind of nice - and he's kinda cute, too". She turned and smiled at him.

"See ya tomorrow, Shingo! Bye!".

--

Over the next couple of days, Shingo again found himself thinking about Hotaru during class. He hadn't ever really crushed on a girl this seriously before. There was just something mysterious, therefore cool, about this new girl; plus she was cute, too.

One day in class Miss Sakurada announced that there would be a school picnic, and that boys could ask girls to go as there "date" with them. Immediately, Shingo took a single piece of notebook paper and wrote in large, handwriting, "Hotaru, since you're cool, how about going with me, since I'm cool. ST".

He reached over and dropped the note on her desk as quick as lighting. She took the note, placed it down in her lap, and read it. Then, she turned back towards him and shook her head "Yes!".

"Score!" thought Shingo.

--

Later that day, after getting home, Shingo snuck into the kitchen where Ikuko was. "Hey, Mom, I'm going on a school picnic on Friday. I'm suppose to bring some kind of picnic food. Can you make something, please?".

"Of course, Shingo!" she said with a smile.

"Oh, and maybe you could make sure you could throw in some chocolate milk. You see, there's this girl and..."

"GIRL!?" asked Usagi, who had been standing in the kitchen doorway. "OH, Mom, Shingo has got a girlfriend! Tell me, what's her name!?".

" None of you darn business, Usagi!".

"Come on, tell me!".

"Fine. It's your friend, Hotaru Tomoe!".

"WHAT!? I knew Hotaru had enrolled at Tenth Street, but I didn't know she was in your class! She's lost her mind if she's going out with you". Usagi turned and left. "I don't want a snack anymore, I think I've lost my appetite".

--

Friday rolled around, and Shingo took the basket Hotaru had packed for him. At noon, school let early so the kids could get on the bus so they could go to the park. He made absolutely sure that he got a seat by Hotaru. It was a short bus ride, then everyone assembled off the bus.

"Hey, Hotaru, do you like PB and Js?" Shingo asked.

"Oh, yes!" she said as she helped a few other kids spread out a blanket on the ground. The group sat down and Shingo immediately took his place at Hotaru's side. The group had a good time eating and laughing. After most of the food had been polished off, some of the "couples" wondered away to explore the park on their own.

"So, wanna go walk off this food?" he asked the violet eyed Senshi.

"Um, sure, that sounds like fun". The two walked together for about seven or eight minutes in silence. Then, Shingo turned around to Hotaru and asked out of the blue, "Hey, Hotaru, wanna go steady with me!?".

"What!?".

"You know, be a couple. I think your kind of cute, and nice, and most importantly, it'll drive my sister Usagi insane".

Hotaru couldn't help but laugh and say, "Sure, why not?".

With that, Shingo leaned over and gave her a lightening quick kiss on the cheek, then took her hand.

--

Usagi did nearly go nuts when she found out about Hotaru and Shingo, but Ikuko was overjoyed. Michiru immediately went to her room, playfully moaning about how she was "getting so old" and "the nursing home was just around the corner". Haruka and Setsuna just stared at their adopted daughter.

"He is nice!" she promised.

"You bring over for dinner next week, so I can size him up!" Haruka ordered in a teasing voice.

"No problem!" laughed Hotaru.

--

The End!


End file.
